codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caerleon Class Air Destroyer (Divergence Point)
The ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer '''is the Holy Empire of Britannia's Escort-Class Airship design and is heavily based on the earlier prototype ''Avalon Class Aerial Cruiser '''developed by the Camelot Advanced Engineering Department and its "Avalon" Division. Appearance The ''Caerleon ''Class appears to be a slimmer, cheaper looking version of the ''Avalon ''prototype air cruiser. It is for this reason that the ''Caerleon ''is known as Light Avalons or Mini Avalons to many in the Empire and its Air Force. The paint job of the ''Caerleon ''Class is a dark gray with yellow highlights which has since stayed with the design since its inception which is one of the few to have the same paint-job from all the way through the Third Great War and before it. Design First developed by the newly formed Douglas Aerial Fleet Yards in the Duchy of California the ''Caerleon ''Class had been developed from the start to be a smaller, cheaper version of the ''Avalon ''and Douglas came through with this promise. Overall it is a cheap yet dependable air destroyer design that can escort larger air-ships of the Britannian Air Force, yet still be in the thick of combat when needed. The ''Caerleon ''Class is equipped with two main Float Units stacked on top of one another in the rear of the ship with four protruding support fins coming from them. These units are supported by a smaller single secondary float unit built into the main body of the ship. The ship sports two pairs of side-wings which sport ailerons similar to those built into the wings of planes. This is to support the float units and allowing an easier time in maneuvering the ship. For defense, the ''Caerleon ''Class like all Britannian air-ships is equipped with a "Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield which protects the hull of the ship when it is up. However, unlike the Radiant Wave Shield System equipped to Black Knight Air-Ships the "Blaze Luminous" Shields block a ship's own weapons, therefore, the shields need to be down to fire its weapons. A Britannian air-ship can get around this by opening a part of its shield to fire its weapons, but this does not become an option till Air Captain Henry Mass suggests it after the loss of the ''Glorious Britannia ''to the Black Knight Ambush of the ship when it was transporting the new Area 11 Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia to the Area. Thereafter it becomes a standard Britannian Air-Ship practice to open small holes in its shield to fire its weapons at an enemy. For weapons the ''Caerleon ''Class sports five high-velocity railgun turrets spread across its entire body similar to that its closest contemporary the ''Kamikaze ''Class Aerial Destroyer of the Black Knights. It also sports eight small close-in machine guns that are hidden in small silos spread across the ship's body and are deployed when needed. Unlike the ''Kamikaze ''Class the ''Caerleon ''Class sports four forward missile tubes, located just above its catapult in the ship's "nose". These tubes are able to fire a variety of different missiles from typical anti-ship missiles to "Discord" Anti-Knightmare Missiles. Like the ''Avalon, ''before it, the ''Caerleon ''was also designed to carry its own escorting combat units in its interior hangar. However, due to a couple of issues with the ship's design and to keep the price down this would be V-10 "Viper" VTOL Gunships instead of Knightmares. For the first six months after the first ships of the class were commissioned they would carry a dozen V-10s and a couple Float Shuttles. It was only when Float Units would start to be constructed in larger numbers that the ''Caerleon ''Class would switch-over to carrying Float Unit Equipped Knightmares. Though this would only be six units instead of a full dozen like planned due to originally designed to carry VTOL craft and the overall design of the hangar due to this. This issue would later be fixed in the later ''London ''Class. Armaments '''HVC3C 35cm High-Velocity Cannons' The Caerleon ''Class mounts five of these weapons spread across the hull with three on the dorsal and the final two flanking the catapult deck. These cannons are a bit more powerful the similar Type-C3 35cm High-Velocity Cannons mounted on the ''Kamikaze ''Class Aerial Destroyer. Each one fires a single constitutive round that with constant firing can break down enemy shields given time. It also can destroy a single Knightmare in a single hit if it manages to hit. '''CAW2 “Phalanx” 20mm Point-Defense Cannons' An improved version of the original CAW1 cannons mounted onto the Avalon ''Class prototype air cruiser. Basically, it is quite different from the turret like Type-A3 CIWS gun on the ''Kamikaze ''and is basically a large anti-Knightmare rifle mounted a pivot mount that moves it around to fire on enemies. When not needed it can be retracted into the hull in a dedicated silo. While these weapons a bit more powerful then the Type-A3 it doesn't sport the mobility of the turret-like form of the Type-A3. '''VMA92 Forward Missile Launchers' The Caerleon ''Class sports four of these forward-mounted internal missile tubes that can fire a variety of different types of missiles at an enemy. This can be the basic SASM-3 Anti-Ship Missile or the new AKMM-1 "Discord" Anti-Knightmare Missile. However due to the small body of the ship the ''Caerleon ''Class only sports a small magazine for these launchers therefore only has enough missiles for a single engagement before it has to resupply its magazines. Normally a ''Caerleon ''Class will carry eighteen SASM-3 Missiles, twelve AKMM-1 Missiles, and six heavy SASM-6 missiles. System Features '''XS-1E "Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield' An improved version of the original XS-1X MSV Particle Shield mounted on the Avalon ''during the First Black Rebellion. It has been vastly improved since then and now covers the entire ship in a 360-Degree sphere of protection. Unlike the similar shields mounted on the ''Logres ''Class Air Battleship and the ''Avalon ''Class Air Cruiser, the shields on the ''Caerleon ''Class are quite weaker due to the smaller powerplant but it is enough to last against several salvos of enemy fire before failing. It also needs to be opened before the ship can return fire though currently a new policy has been added that has a small hole made in the shields to fire. '''FA-X3 Aerial Float System' The FA-X3 Aerial Float System mounted on the Caerleon ''Class is a small version of the FA-X1 system mounted onto the ''Avalon. When compared to the Air Glide Wing System of the Black Knight Airships the Float System doesn't sport the stability of this system nor the ability to work underwater. Even then the Float System remains rugged and easy to use for lengthy cruises not to mention one of the faster of the different types of Float Units. FA-S1 Secondary Aerial Float System ''' One major change that was added to the ''Caerleon ''Class over that of the ''Avalon ''was the addition of a secondary Float System which is mounted in the ship's main body. Unlike the primary Float System, this system doesn't have the power to keep the ship in the air. It, however, did have the power to give the ship the ability to make an emergency landing by slowing the ship down enough for a landing. Therefore, this system is only really used in an emergency when the primary float system is destroyed or damaged. '''SA-7 Multispectral Sensor and Radar System This sensor system is actually a series of different sensors and radars combined into one system that is basically a larger and expanded version of a Knightmare's Factsphere System that is able to be mounted onto airships like the Caerleon ''Class. '''EP-1A "Bumblebee" Escape Pods' The EP-1A Escape Pods is a system first envisioned by a group of Britannian Air Force Generals who saw that a flying warship would need some sort of escape craft for its crew in case of emergencies. Therefore when the first new airships were being laid down at the new Douglas Airship Yards they asked for these new ships to sport some sort of escape system. The engineers at Douglas soon came up with the EP-1A Escape Pod System using the Cockpit Block of a Knightmare as a basis. Each one of these pods is capable of taking eight crewmen to safety and are therefore equipped with not only parachutes but flotation devices as well. Notable Ships and Crew HMAS Arran '' * Air Captain Henry Mass The ''Arran ''was one of the four ''Caerleon ''Class ships assigned to escort the ''Britannia ''Sub-Class Aerial Battleship ''Glorious Britannia ''which is transporting the recently assigned Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia to Area 11. However the Battleship and its escorts would be intercepted by the Black Knights who lacking Float Systems would drop their Knightmares onto the Airships by VTOLs, thankfully unlike the other ships in the fleet, the ''Arran ''only had one Knightmare land on its hull. With some tricky maneuvering by the ''Arran’s commander Air Captain Henry Mass, they would throw off its Knightmare Passenger but would be damaged as a result. By the time the overall battle was finished the crew of the Cornwall ''would have repaired the majority of the damage and would help in chasing off the rest of the Black Knights. It would also pick up the escape pod of Lord Gilbert G.P Guilford during all this. With the battle over Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi would tell the ''Arran ''to divert to the nearest Imperial Airbase for more dedicated repairs, but Captain Mass refused saying he was honor-bound to finish escorting the Viceroy to Area 11. This act would impress many and the Arran after getting repaired would be personally requested by Prince Schiezel to become one of his escort ships for his flagship the ''Avalon ''during its journey to start talks with the Chinese Federation. Later it would join up with the ''Avalon ''again during the preparation for the invasion of Area 11 by the Order of the Black Knights. HMAS Camelo '' * Air Captain Samuel Upson The ''Camelo ''had been one of eight ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer, two ''Avalon ''Class Air Cruisers, and two ''Logres ''Class Air Battleships assigned to Area 11 soon after the formation of the United Federation of Nations to reinforce the military forces already assigned to Area 11. The Camelo would then be assigned to the defense of the Kagoshima Settlement when the UFN started its invasion. During the resulting Battle of Kagoshima Settlement it would be heavily damaged in an attack from several Black Knight Knightmares and would start to withdraw from the battle when it was used by Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley as a makeshift missile to destroy the Black Knight flagship ''Empress of China no matter that the ship had only been damaged and still had crew on board. Even then this failed and the injured airship'' would then be destroyed by the XT-409 Shen Hu piloted by Black Knight General Li Xingke before it could hit the flagship. Variants and Subclasses ''Newhaven ''Class Air Transport The only real variant class of the ''Caerleon Class and is mostly an aerial transport for not only supporting the Airship Fleet but for the newly formed Britannian Airship Merchant Service. A couple dozen of these ships would be produced by Douglas for the use of supporting the Air Force's Airship Fleet and to serve as a general heavy air transport craft for the civilian world. These ships basically look like a regular old Caerleon ''Class ships just without the catapult and its hangar turned into one large cargo bay. A minor variant of this design would be the ''Airbus ''Class Passenger Transport that would replace the aging fleet of airliners. It changes its cargo bay into a large bay sporting forty small passenger cabins each with four comfortable seats, each of which could be turned into a small bed for overnight flights. These new transports become quite popular for long distance flights. ''London ''Class Air Destroyer The second flight of the ''Caerleon Class which is produced between the end of the Second Black Rebellion and the Third Great War. Not much has changed with the design besides some slight modifications added due to the lessons learned from the handful of engagements during the Second Black Rebellion. They were started to be called London ''Class Air Destroyer instead just ''Caerleon ''Class Flight II soon after the start of the Third Great War. History After the successful testing and use of the Experimental ''Avalon Air Battleship during the Black Rebellion, the creators of the Avalon would go back to the drawing board to simplify the overall design of the ship for mass production. The result of this would be the Caerleon Class Air Destroyer, a far cheaper design that could and was mass produced in large numbers. The design was developed and built by the newly formed Douglas Aerial Fleet Yards located at Long Beach, California which used the plans of the Avalon sent to them by Camelot to design the ship. The first six ships of the class would be delivered to the Britannian Air Force three months after construction began on these new airships and would be used by the Air Force to start training crews for the new air fleet. Soon after Douglas would deliver two ships, every month slowly building up the fleet. It wasn't till after the Second Black Rebellion that production started to increase a significant amount building up a large air fleet. Douglas would also introduce the Newhaven ''Class Air Transport which had originally been designed to serve as a dedicated support ship for the air fleet. Though several would also end up in the civilian market and would be used as a heavy air cargo carrier. A few dozens of these ships would be produced by Douglas. The ''Caerleon Class Air Destroyer would become the main airship of the new air-ship fleet of the Britannian Air Force and would often be used as an escort for larger airships, a heavy raider ship going after enemy supply lines, or as a patrol ship keeping the skies of the Britannia Homeland and its various Dominions clear of any enemy presence. Gallery Light Avalon.png|The HMAS Celliwig under attack during the Battle over the Pacific against the Black Knights Britannian Air Force Fleet.JPG|The HMAS Carhaix. HMAS Arran, HMAS Tintagel, HMAS Celliwig seen escorting the HMAS Glorious Britannia on-route to Area 11 Trivia * The ship prefix used by the ''Caerleon ''Class and all of the Britannian Air-Ships means His Majesty Air-Ship which makes it different from the regular HMS prefix used by the ships of the Royal Navy. * The hull-number prefix letters of the ''Caerleon ''Class can be expanded to mean Destroyer, Air Force. Category:Vehicles and Support Units Category:Divergence Point Vehicles and Support Units Category:Airships